


Such Love

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, TOS AU
Genre: M/M, McSpirk - Freeform, Mention of sex, Mpreg, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Spock is ill and trying to conceal this fact from McCoy, and from himself, sort of - because Jim has not long died.





	

Such Love

 

“Spock, let me be here for you; I know that, because you’re Vulcan, that’s the last thing you want me to say, but, please; I want to help you. I know I’m not your Doctor anymore; M’Benga is; but, I can help you, even if you don’t want a Doctor’s help, just lean on me. I’m here.” Bones said, as he sat in the bathroom with Spock, who was now sitting on the seat that the clean towels were usually stacked upon; Bones, who currently sat on the corner of the bath, now held those towels on his lap. “I don’t mind that you hold back some truths when you’re out among others; keeping the truth of how you’re feeling to yourself, but, here and now, with me…”

 

“Jim is gone.” Spock spoke quietly, and still looked very ill.

 

“Yes, honey. I’m sorry. I know that you and he were the real soul-mates here.” McCoy noted.

 

Spock looked up at Leonard H. McCoy. “I love you, too. Surely, you know that now?”

 

“Yes.” Bones nodded gently.

 

Spock reached out and touched McCoy’s cheek. “Our last night together; you, me, and Jim…” Spock’s voice trailed off.

 

“Do you think it was the beginning of your Pon Farr, or something?” McCoy asked.

 

“I think it was the night.” Spock paused, biting back threatening tears. “I think it was the night I conceived a child from one of you.” Spock completed his sentence.

 

Silent tears rolled down McCoy’s cheeks, and he shuffled closer to Spock, and stroked the Vulcan’s tired back. “Do you want to go and find out yet, whether you did or not? I mean, we could call M’Benga here; the needed equipment is portable.”

 

“I suppose now is the best time to get my status confirmed.” Spock replied.

 

“Yeah.” Bones replied patiently. “I think you’re right.” He got up and moved to help Spock stand up, too.

 

Spock managed, with McCoy’s help. “You can call for M’Benga to visit us when I am sitting in the living room area.” He mentioned.

 

“You’re sitting on the sofa, not up at the table like nothing’s wrong.” McCoy told Spock with an affectionate scowl adding weight to his words.

__ ___

 

Once sitting on the sofa, Spock regarded his lover, McCoy. “Carrying your child will mean as much to me as if I am carrying Jim’s.” He told Leonard genuinely.

 

Bones knelt in front of Spock, taking those slender hands of his in his grasp. “I love you.” He spoke past the forming lump in his throat.

 

“And I you.” Spock answered him.

 

 

The End..?  
15.4.17


End file.
